Aurious Elrin
|Row 3 title = Born|Row 3 info = Fallhaven, Drustvar (Age 33)|Row 4 title = Titles|Row 4 info = Archer Tracker Bounty Hunter (formerly) |Row 5 title = Affiliations|Row 5 info = Kingdom of Kul Tiras Grand Alliance Order of Embers |Row 6 title = Proffessions|Row 6 info = Leatherworking Hunting Blacksmithing |Row 7 title = Relatives|Row 7 info = Alberich Elrin (Father) ☩ Mary Malbrook (Mother) ☩ Alphons Elrin (Brother) Wynsome Elrin (Sister In Law) ☩ |Row 8 title = Companions|Row 8 info = Smokespurn (Horse)|Box title = "The Drifter"|Row 9 title = Alignment|Row 9 info = Chaotic Good|image = DarkWade.jpg|caption = drawn by Elzdraw|imagewidth = 300}} "Eyepatch and I are on our way to kill an evil wizard, save a dwarf, and take back his ancestral land. You busy? " - Wade Elrin Wade Elrin, also known as Aurious Elrin is a Kul Tiran bounty hunter, hailing from Drustvar, Kul Tiras. He was born to Alberich Elrin and Mary Malbrook within the capital city of Boralus. The tirasian is known to be quite loyal, explosive at times, and shut off from others. After being taken prisoner by a band of pirates at the age of thirteen, Aurious adopted the name of "Wade". Since escaping his imprisonment, Wade has upheld a reputation of being a merciless and brutal foe to his enemies whilst being a caring and loyal ally to those he calls friends. Nowadays, Wade tries his best to try and make the world a better place to repent for his past sins. ' Description' One would immediately notice that Wade has a scent of different sweets, ranging from kultiramisu to pie. His emerald eyes seem to always gaze at all surroundings. Below his eyes, lay a short trimmed beard that seem to perfectly compliment his long greased hair. His rugged exterior is toned and houses a plethora of different scars. Although most scars are hidden beneath his clothing, those that have seen them may describe the scars as a web of endless conflict. The most prominent scars lay on his back, due to the lashes received during his imprisonment. Overall, Wade stands at a height of six feet. Not being a fan of plate or mail, the kul tiran dons a decent mixture of leather and cloth. The dark brown clothing on his body is usually caked in dirt or mud, although he attempts to clean it as much as possible. Perhaps the most interesting spectacle on his person may be his belt. A small tirasian dagger lays holstered onto his belt along with a few small wildfire bombs. Above Wade's leather armor, rests a black hood clipped onto his chestpiece with a small brass anchor. Wade has endured through so much throughout his life that he has secluded himself emotionally. He attempts to try and not bond with others so that he will not be hurt again. Though, this does not mean that he is completely emotionless as his explosive personality pierces through at times when angered. Usually at all the wrong times, his comedic side is shown. History Childhood Wade was born as Aurious Elrin in southern Drustvar, Kul Tiras, thirty three years ago to Alberich and Mary Elrin. After Alberich allegedly killed himself along with his coworkers in the mine, the Elrins fell into a period of mourning. For a little over a year, Mary Elrin took a plethora of odd jobs whilst still maintaining her bakery. On one fateful night, Mary was murdered in cold blood on the steps of her bakery due to greedy thieves. At the age of thirteen and ten, the lone Elrin brothers were soon set up to be adopted by two different families. Unwilling to seperate, the brothers fled Fallhaven and traveled to the region of Tiragarde Sound. Over the course of a few months, Wade and his younger brother settled into a small town known as Oceanside. Wade willingly gave up his childhood and became more of a father figure to his brother, Alphons. Soon, Wade became an apprentice blacksmith and gained enough coin to help provide food and home for his brother. Three relatively peaceful years went by within the town of Oceanside and the Elrin brothers gained a plethora of friends such as Wynsome, Olafski, and Hendrick. Everything was finally starting to feel right until the ruthless pirate crew, The Banesail, pillaged the town. Buildings were set ablaze and citizens were slaughtered in the streets. Wade's mentor, Blacksmith Olafski, was killed in front of his eyes as he went to bring Alphons to safety. As the two terrified brothers fled the tragic scene, Wade was ensnared in a net. Wade screamed at Alphons, "Run! Run and don't look back!". Soon, a pirate knocked out and dragged the ensnared brother onto a wagon like a butchered pig. Trivial Information * Wade is often unusually hungry, this is why he always has a pouch of food on his person. * He absolutely hates portals. * A silver kraken medallion never leaves his neck as it is his only reminder of his brother, Alphons. * Wade has a deep rooted fear of all types of drakes. * His favorite food of all time is kultiramisu. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Tirasian Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Witchhunter Category:Hunters Category:Order of Embers